Te maldigo
by krasni
Summary: Luego de una terrible decisión. Una chica observa las consecuencias.


_**Advierto a todo el mundo, no es un fic para menores. Contiene escenas fuertes de depresión.**_

_**Contiene escenas de suicidio.**_

_**NO ES PARA GENTE CON PROBLEMAS EN EL CORAZON.**_

_**REPITO ES UN DRAMA DARK, CONTIENE SUICIDIO. **_

Te maldigo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya nada mas existía.

Solo el dolor.

¿porque paso esto?

La chica no lo entendía.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo.

Habían pasado una semana desde que se fue.

Una semana desde que le dejo.

Hermione Granger, solo sabia llorar en estos momentos.

Después de todo había lastimado tanto a aquel hombre.

Ese hombre que lo hizo todo por ella.

Aquel que llamo alguna vez esposo.

Aquel que simplemente traiciono.

Pero que podía hacer

Quería ser feliz y no podía hacerlo con ese hombre.

Su felicidad estaba con su compañero pelirrojo, no con el hombre de cabello negro.

Nunca quiso que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron, pero al fin y al cabo terminaron.

¿Estará bien?

¿Comería bien?

¿Dormiría bien?

¿Podría alguna vez perdonarla?

La chica cerró los ojos, junto a ella un pelirrojo dormía.

Ella suspiro, extrañaba al chico de ojos verdes.

Extraña a su amigo, pero desgraciadamente tomo la decisión de estar junto al pelirrojo.

— Lo siento, Harry— musito ella con tristeza.

— Hermione— escucho la chica y giro para ver a Ronald Weasley despertar.

El pelirrojo noto perfectamente la tristeza que invadía a la chica.

No la culpaba por sentirse así, Harry era su mejor amigo y dolió traicionarlo de esta forma, desgraciadamente es imposible desobedecer al corazón.

Y s corazón le dice que debía estar con la castaña.

Si Harry la amaba como él, debería ser capaz de dejarla ir, con tal de que ella sea feliz.

Las cosas se salieron de control.

Hermione y el discutieron hace años, el rompió su noviazgo y se dedico a viajar por todo el mundo.

Estaba en Francia cuando leyó en el periódico de la boda de Hermione y Harry.

Su corazón estallo con dolor al enterarse. Y un día después volvió a Inglaterra, debía arreglar las cosas con la castaña.

Debía recuperarla.

Se encontró con ella dos semanas después de llegar a Inglaterra.

La mujer había viajado a Alemania para su luna de miel y regreso unos pocos días antes de que la encuentre.

Hablaron en un café.

Él le confesó lo mucho que la amaba y lo arrepentido que estaba por irse de esa forma.

Ella se sintió realmente feliz al escucharlo.

Nunca pensó en su esposo que la esperaba feliz en su casa, mientras el pelirrojo y ella entraban en el cuarto del hotel.

La mañana siguiente despertaron felices de la vida y entonces ella noto, como eran las diez de la mañana.

— O dios Harry— susurro ella.

Huyo del cuarto del hotel y llego a su casa, apenas abrió la puerta su esposo se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo.

— ¿Que paso? — pregunto él.

La preocupación en su voz fue como una daga en el corazón de la chica.

Ella acostándose con Ron, y el muerto de preocupación que haya sido atacada o secuestrada.

— Lo siento, fui a lo de Luna y me quede dormida— mintió con algo de pena.

Harry suspiro.

— Esta bien, tengo que llamar al departamento, mande a unos Aurores a que te busquen— indico él.

Ella asnito con pena en su corazón.

Los días pasaron y ella se encontraba con Ron a cada rato.

Se iba temprano de casa.

Regresaba muy tarde.

Harry noto como su comportamiento cambiaba.

No era tan cariñosa como antes y apenas hablaban mientras comían.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto él.

Ella lo miro con nerviosismo y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes decírmelo sabes? —dijo el no creyéndole la mentira.

— Mucho trabajo— indico ella con una falsa sonrisa.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Tu estas bien? — pregunto ella.

Harry no dijo nada, solo asintió.

Hermione noto un poco de frialdad en su rostro.

— _Sabrá de Ron_— pensó aterrada.

— ¿Alguna noticia? — pregunto él.

Ella negó con la cabeza sintiéndose cada vez con más miedo.

¿Porque no le decía la verdad?

Tenía que enterarse.

No podía seguir así

Pero no podía.

Lo perdería para siempre.

Su matrimonio no funcionaria, si ella no dejaba a Ron.

Pero ella sabía que necesitaba al menos la amistad de Harry.

Doce años desde que lo conocía.

No podía perder eso.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Los días siguieron pasando.

Y cada vez Hermione se sentía peor, pasaba todos los días de la semana con Ron, fingiendo estar en el trabajo y apenas veía a Harry.

Fue ese día cuando supo que tenía que decirle la verdad.

Se encontró a Harry tomando una copa de vino.

— Hola amor— dijo el feliz por alguna razón.

— ¿Feliz? — pregunto ella.

El asintió.

— Me han ascendido, encargado del departamento de Aurores— indico él.

Ella fingió una sonrisa.

Estaba feliz por él, pero sabía que las noticias que le traería lo lastimarían mucho.

— ¿Paso algo? — pregunto el al ver el gesto preocupado en su rostro.

Ella asintió.

— Vi a Ron— susurro ella.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció de su rostro.

— ¿Qué? — dijo él.

— Lo lamento Harry, tendría que haberte lo dicho antes, pero hable con Ron hace un par de días, el estaba arrepentido de todo, se disculpo, y yo...Lo perdone— le dijo Hermione viéndolo con pena, tratando de evitar no contrale lo demás que había pasado.

Como decirle a su esposo, que le había sido infiel durante semanas, y que seguiría haciéndolo.

Harry la miraba sin respirar.

— ¿Estas con él? — susurro él.

Ella bajo la cabeza con dolor, no quería que se enterara de esa forma.

— Me engañaste— susurro incrédulo el.

A Hermione se le escapaban lagrimas de sus ojos.

— Lo siento, Harry— musito ella dolida.

— Lo sientes...Supongo que entonces todo esta perdonado entonces— dijo con ironía el chico.

Hermione no se atrevió a verlo al rostro.

— ¿Fue divertido al menos?— le pregunto él.

Ella lo miraba confundida.

— Fue divertido, usarme, fingir que amabas, casarte conmigo. Fue divertido...Matarme— dijo él.

Ella lloraba sin parar.

— Lo siento...Lo siento— repetía la chica.

Harry negó con la cabeza, lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Para Hermione ver al hombre en ese estado fue como si alguien la torturara.

No se lo merecía.

Harry merecía ser feliz.

Harry quien nunca la abandono.

Quien siempre la apoyo.

Quien siempre la amo.

No se lo merecía.

Pero ella ya no podía hacer nada.

— ¿Le amas? — pregunto él.

Ella lo miro dolida pero asintió.

Harry no dijo nada. se quedo unos segundos callados, Hermione se fijo que su cuerpo temblaba.

Enfado.

Nerviosismo.

O simplemente dolor.

La chica no sabía lo que el sentía, pero imagino que era dolor.

— Lo siento— susurro ella nuevamente.

— Doce años tirados a la basura— musito él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Esto era lo que no deseaba.

Perder definitivamente lo más importante de su vida.

Su amistad.

— Por favor, no— susurro ella mirándolo con su alma en sus ojos.

Pero las lagrimas de los ojos de Potter desaparecieron, solo una mirada fría era lo que había en las esmeraldas.

— Vete— musito él.

Ella lo miro con miedo, no podía perder su amistad.

Miles de memorias durante Hogwarts, estando con el chico a su lado, mientras se apoyaban el uno al otro, aparecían en su mente.

Recordó cuando se quedaron solos en la tienda, cuando buscaban los Horcrux.

Recordó cuando Ron la dejo y el chico la apoyo en todo.

Había hecho tanto por ella.

Renuncio a Ginny, quien ella sabía que había amado mucho, para pasar el tiempo con ella, ya que la pelirroja era muy celosa.

Le había construido para ella, una casa hermosa en Valle Gordic.

Había convencido a sus padres que la perdonen, cuando estos la ignoraban por borrarles la memoria en la guerra.

No podía perderle.

Le necesitaba.

Necesitaba a Harry.

— Harry no quiero perderte— musito ella.

— ¡VETE! — Exploto él.

Hermione dio un paso para atrás, nunca lo había visto tan furioso, sintió una opresión en su corazón al escucharlo.

Se dio vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad fuera de su casa.

Ron la miro mientras los recursos la inundaban.

La chica miro a Ron y asintió.

Ambos tomaron la decisión y ahora afrontarían las consecuencias.

Desabran ser felices.

Y la verdad si Harry los odiaba por esto.

Solo podían aceptarlo.

Ninguno deseaba renunciar al chico de ojos verdes, pero quizás debían hacerlo.

SE levantaron y se cambiaron, Hermione tomo los papeles de divorcio que obtuvo en el ministerio y se desaparecieron.

Llegaron a Valle Gordic y entraron en la casa.

La chica miro con dolor todo, los muebles estaban destruidos, decenas de botellas de licores tiradas por el suelo, había incluso paredes quemadas.

Miro a la chimenea y veía que había cosas especiales quemándose.

Fotos de ella y Harry.

Objetos que le pertenecían.

Pudo notar que había un cuadro quemándose, un cuadro que ella le regalo cuando el se convirtió en Auror.

Lagrimas salían de sus mejillas al ver todo esto.

Ron la abrazo y ella oculto su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

— No se lo merecía— susurro ella.

Ron asintió con un poco de dolor.

— ¿Donde está? — pregunto él.

Ella no dijo nada siguió su camino al segundo subsuelo de la casa.

Entro en el cuarto que compartió con Harry por tanto tiempo y se fijo que la cama estaba hecha, algo que Harry no hacia a menudo.

— ¿_No está durmiendo aquí?_— pensó ella.

Siguieron al siguiente cuarto, donde había una pequeña biblioteca, lo usaban como sala de recreación.

Entraron y vieron que la biblioteca estaba tirada en el suelo, las mesas y sillas estaban destruidas, y había un cuadro de los chicos de Gryffindor que lo hicieron después de la guerra. EL cuadro estaba todo quemado.

Hermione temblaba al notar todo.

Había tanto odio.

Tanto dolor.

La casa parecía estar muerta.

Salieron del lugar y entraron al último cuarto, donde Harry trabajaba.

Entraron y lo vieron en el sillón, parecía estar dormido, había botellas de diferentes alcoholes por todo el lugar.

— Harry— dijo ella.

El chico no respondió.

— Harry— dijo mas alto.

El chico siguió callado.

Hermione suspiro y se acerco un poco.

Noto que había algo escrito en la mesa y vio como el chico parecía estar dormido con los ojos cerrados, pero sin respirar.

— ¿Harry? — pregunto ella.

— ¡HARRY! — grito preocupada.

Pero el no reacciono.

Hermione se acerco rápidamente hasta el cuerpo del heredero de los Potters, entonces noto como un chorro de sangre había bajo el, en el suelo.

— Oh mi dios, Harry— dijo ella y rápidamente lo trato de abrazar, el chico cayó al suelo de la fuerza con la que lo tomo.

Ron miro como Harry caía al suelo, y entonces noto la sangre que cubría la muñeca izquierda del chico.

— Merlín— susurro el pelirrojo y corrió hacia el chico.

Hermione tomo el pulso del pelinegro llorando.

No había pulso.

Estaba muerto.

— O Harry, ¡Porque?—decía ella.

Ron miraba todo sin creerse lo que veía.

Había esperado muchas cosas pero no esto.

Ver a Harry enfadado.

Verlo dolido o deprimido.

Que lo ataque apenas lo vea.

Que insulte a Hermione y la haga llorar.

Pero verlo muerto nunca lo espero.

Miles de memorias donde veía a su mejor amigo con él y Hermione pasaban por su cabeza.

¿Porque paso esto?

Ninguna respuesta llego a su mente, solo estaba las imágenes de Harry apoyándolo ante miles de problemas durante su niñez y luego la imagen del niño que vivió muerto.

Hermione lloraba en el pecho del cadáver.

— Lo siento...Lo siento— gritaba la chica mientras las lagrimas se caían por su rostro.

Ron se acerco y vio el papel que había sobre la mesa de trabajo. y lo leyó.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al leerlo.

Miro abajo a Hermione y vio que ella también miraba el papel.

— ¿Que dice? — susurro la chica.

El pelirrojo se negó a responder y trato de guardarse el papel en el bolsillo. Pero la castaña fue mas rápida y con un movimiento de su varita el papel salió de la mano de Ron y cayó en su mano.

Miro que había pocas palabras en el papel.

_Te maldigo, Hermione._

_Te maldigo._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin


End file.
